This application proposes the development of a translational research, pre-doctoral institutional Training Program at the University of Maryland at the intersection of basic process research, prevention and clinical intervention for substance use. The Training Program is supported by a diverse base of faculty at the University of Maryland, College Park (UMD) and is supplemented with faculty from the University of Maryland Medical School in Baltimore, Johns Hopkins University, and the National Institutes of Mental Health. Predoctoral trainees in the proposed training program will participate for two years, one with a basic research focus and one with a clinical addictions treatment focus. The Basic Research Core components of training will be provided through the Neuroscience and Cognitive Science (NACS) doctoral Program (www.nacs.umd.edu) and will include study in neuroscience, as well as developmental, social, and cognitive psychology, using biological, behavioral and neurobehavioral methods to examine relevant processes in human and nonhuman animals. The Clinical Core components of training will include behavioral and pharmacological prevention and treatment of substance use across the lifespan as well as opportunities to study substance-related problems including HIV infection and psychological comorbidity. All training faculty are conducting research with application to substance use and related problems (Table 2, research interests). The Program also includes several well-developed strategies for enhancing diversity.